1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to traps designed to trap mice, rats and other rodents and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved disposable rodent trap which is extremely simple in design, safe to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. BACKGROUND
Rodents such as mice and rats have long been known to be carriers of disease, and are generally considered to be an undesirable pest. Numerous designs for improved rodent traps have been proposed over the years for the purpose of ridding the home, food store, restaurant, office or other places of these pests. Numerous approaches have been taken to the problem from poison baits, to glue traps which stick to and capture the rodent, to conventional and not so conventional spring-type traps, to traps designed to apprehend and contain the rodent. The present invention is of the containment type.
One such containment type trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,892 to Melton which utilizes a container with two bottom surfaces at an obtuse angle and a swinging door. When the rodent enters the trap in an attempt to reach a piece of bait, the trap tips from the first to the second bottom surface causing the door to swing closed.
Other containment type traps have also been proposed in various configurations, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,929 and 4,569,149 and 4,483,093 and 4,578,893. The present invention is believed to be safer than these devices and simpler in design and operation.
The present invention also provides other advantages and features which are not contemplated by the prior art as will be appreciated after consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.